Shades of Priority
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Christian and Ana have the perfect life, but will outside obstacles get in the way of their ever after. This is my first attempt at fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I have the perfect life, the life that many people only dream of. Perfect career as editor of a publishing house that was quickly rising in the book world, perfect family, and of course the perfect husband, my Christian. What more can a girl ask for? Oh yes, the perfect unborn baby. Yes, even though there are still a little over three months left in the pregnancy, I have the perfect baby, my precious blip.

We have decided to wait until the birth to find out if we are having a boy or girl. Either way, this baby is going to be spoiled rotten. It is hard to believe that Christian was not for this pregnancy in the beginning. He finally woked through his issues and got on board. Now, he is beyond the moon excited.

"Hey, what do you say to going and cuddling up on sofa and watch a movie. I will even let you pick the movie for once since you are always letting me watch my chick flicks as you call them", I say to my husband who is fully engrossed in his blackberry while sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I would love to baby, but I have to go and finish up some paperwork with this deal I have been working on. If I don't get it done tonight, the whole deal to buy this new company could fall apart. I have worked too hard on it to let it just collapse. Raincheck?", he asks gazing at me with the dark, gorgeous grey eyes. He has this sweet innocent look on his face, almost like that of a child who is hoping for candy before dinner.

There is nothing that I would like more than to spend some quality time with my husband, but I know how important his work is. He has built his empire from the ground up. I suppose I can just go to the library in our home and read a book while he works.

"Ok, I will let you slide this time, Mr. Grey. But, you owe you a night with just you and me, no work. Now, go do your work. If you get done at a decent time, I may make out with you", I say smiling at him.

"You are an amazing woman Ana. I love you so much. I will try to get done as soon as possible because I want nothing more than to make out with my beautiful wife. If the making out leads to something more, I won't argue", he grins wickedly at me. Hmmm, just looking at my sexy as hell husband, I know that making out may not be enough for me either.

I head to the library and curl up in the oversized arm chair with a book. I soon find myself yawning uncontrollably. I glance at the clock on the wall, 9:00. Damn, it is still early, and I am exhausted. I soon find my eyes not able to fight anymore and drift off to sleep.

I feel myself being carried up the stairs. Opening my eyes, I Christian's face. "What time is it? How long was I asleep?", I ask, still not able to keep my eyes open for long.

"It's 11:00,baby. I got finished with my work and went to find you asleep in the library. To bed you go Mrs. Grey", Christian whsipers softly in my ear as he lays me down gently on the bed. "Rest tonight, baby, because tomorrow night, we have some making up to do." Just that sentence sends chills down my body.

Soon, I drift off to a peaceful sleep, with my breathtaking husband holding me in his strong arms. This is the good life.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for a new day. Maybe I will make up for falling asleep last night by having some hot morning sex with my husband. Oddly, I am not warm, Christian warm. He normally has his arms and legs wrapped around me when I wake. I turn and see that his side of the bed is empty. Instead, I find a note laying on his pillow.

"My sweet Ana, I had to get to work early for a meeting. You were resting so well, that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope that you have a good day at work. Please, don't tire yourself too much today because I have plans for you tonight. I love you and Blip more than words can describe. Your loving husband Christian"

I am somewhat disappointed. Christian and I normally have breakfast together. He is a busy man, I know. Tonight can't come soon enough. I am already yearning for his touch on my skin. His sexpertise is intoxicating.

After taking a quick shower, I dress in a deep red wrap dress and black knee high boots. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail. "You got this girl", my inner goddess is telling me as she wakes up from her slumber. It is true, I got this. I look every bit the successful career woman that is ready to tackle the day ahead. After all, the sooner the day gets started, the sooner the night and the fun with Christian can begin.

"Good morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast?", Gail asks as I enter the kitchen and make my way to the breakfast bar.

"I think that I will have pancakes this morning Gail. Blip has a craving for them", I giggle. I normally just have yogurt and granola but these days I find that doesn't satisfy neither my nor Blip's appetite. Christian loves that I am eating more. That's easy for him to say since he is not the one gaining the weight.

After devouring my breakfast, I turn and see my Sawyer standing in the doorway, right on cue. "I am ready to leave for work whenever you are Sawyer." I get up and grab my purse and briefcase. With Sawyer behind me, I make my way out of the house and into the waiting R8 waiting to take me to work. My overprotective husband has not let me drive myself to work in ages. He insists that I am driven by Sawyer who also spends his day sitting at Grey Publishing guarding.

Upon arriving at work, I make my way inside. It is a cold February morning and the warmth of the building is welcoming. "Good morning, Hannah", I say as I greet my assistant.

"Morning Ana. You have three manuscripts on your desk that came earlier. Other than that, fir

I go into my office and turn on my computer. There it is, my usual first of the morning emails from Christian.

**From: Christian Grey **

**Subject: Morning baby**

**Date: February 10,2012 9:15**

**To: Anastasia Grey**

Good morning my beautiful wife. I am sorry that I didn't wake you before leaving for work. You looked so peaceful. I am counting down the hours and minutes until I am home with you tonight. I hope that you have and wonderful day at work. I love you and Blip more than anything else in the world.

Christian Grey

Hopelessly in love CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

How is it that I fall more in love with him just by looking at an email? I decide not to keep him waiting and send a response.

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Morning to you as well **

**Date: February 10,2012 9:20**

**To: Christian Grey**

Good morning to you too sir. I understand you not wanting to wake me when you left. I needed to get all of the rest I can in preparation for tonight dear husband. Have a good day at work. Blip and I love you very much.

Anastasia Grey

Madly in love Editor Grey Publishing, Ltd.

The day passes by rather fast, but that is a good thing because I can not wait to get home and have Christian's hands all over my body. I need him, need his skin against mine, our two bodies united as one. At 5:00, I am done and practically rush to the door leading out of my office. In fact, I am in such a hurry that I collide into Sawyer.

"Mrs. Grey, is everything ok?", he asks with worry in his eyes.

"I am fine, Sawyer, just ready to get home, long day." I can't tell him that I am rushing out of here to get home get ready for a night of hot love making with my husband. No, some things are better left unsaid.

Sawyer and I get into the car and start on the journey home. Gosh it seems like it is taking longer than normal. "Stay calm and relax, soon you and Christian will be doing what the two of you do best, hot passionate love making," says my inner goddess. I gaze out the window and think about how in a few months I won't be making the trip to and from work. I will be at home with my Blip. Christian has been pestering me to go on leave now, but I insist on working right up to delivery. I know he means well, but sometimes he can be too overbearing.

After arriving home, I change into some sweats. I am getting tired. I know that Christian will not be home for a little bit so I decide to make my way upstairs to take a quick nap. Suddenly it occurs to me that Valentine's Day is just a few days away. It will be mine and Christian's first Valentines and has to be special. Different ideas of what to do start swirling in my head. Knowing Christian,he will go all out just to make sure the night is perfect, money being no object. My fifty can be outrageous at times with his spoiling of me, but that's how he is. I soon am asleep dreaming of Christian.

I wake up with a startle. Quickly glancing at the clock, I notice that it is already 8:00. Christian should be home by now. After going downstairs, I see the door to Christian's study open slightly and I decide to go greet him.

"I don't give a fuck how long much more money it is going to cost! I have not spent all of this damn time for this fucking deal to go out the window! Figure something out or your ass gone from my company!", Christian yells.

Entering the study, I notice Christian sitting at his desk with his head down looking over papers in deep concentration. He runs his hands through his cooper hair. I can tell that he has not had a good day. After looking up and seeing me, he gets up from his chair and makes his way over to me.

"Hi, baby, I am sorry I didn't wake you when I got home. You need the rest, and I had to do some work. The deal I have been working on to buy this new company is on the verge of falling apart. It is a mess", he says as he holds me in his arms. He kisses me softly on the lips, and I feel myself wanting him here, now.

"It is ok, Mr. Grey. How about we see what is for dinner and then I can help you work off some of this frustration that you have built up", I say undoing his tie. "You know, on second thought, maybe dinner can wait. We can just go straight to dessert."

"Baby, there is nothing that I would like more than to bury myself in you. It is taking all of my strength not to throw you on this desk right now and fuck you senseless. But, I am waiting on a call from Ros about the deal. Too much is at stake with this. Why don't you go ahead and have dinner. You and Blip are probably starving."

Shit, there goes my night. I know that his job is important, but damn a woman needs her man. I kiss him one last time before making my way to the kitchen. Christian was right about one thing. I am famished.

"Hi Gail. I smells wonderful in here. What are you cooking?"

"Hello Ana, I made lasagna. It is my mother's recipe. How about you sit down and I will get the table ready for you and Christian."

"Actually, it is just going to be me tonight. Christian is working in his study", I say feeling somewhat disappointed.

"I am sorry dear. I know something that may cheer you up. I made a cheesecake", Gail says with a wink. She knows that ever since I got pregnant I have been cheesecake crazy. It is addictive.

"Thanks so much Gail", I smile as she brings the lasagna to the table. The taste is amazing. I feel Blip fluttering around in my swollen tummy. He agrees.

After cleaning my plate and eating two pieces of cheesecake, I go to Christian's study to say goodnight.

"I am going to bed. Please try not to stay up too late", I tell him as I kiss him on his cheek.

"I will try my best, baby. I am sorry about tonight, but I promise that I will make it up to you somehow. I love you. Sweet dreams, Mrs. Grey."

Managing somewhat of a smile, I make my way upstairs and change into one of Christian's shirts. It smells of him. The smell makes me long for him. I lay in the bed, alone. Sleep soon consumes me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days pass by rather fast. Christian has been working to try salvage the deal to buy the new company. Apparently, the current owners are rethinking selling and want to move the company overseas. Christian is trying to persuade them to let him buy the company instead. If the deal falls through, the current employees will be out of a job. Christian doesn't want that to happen. "These guys will be unemployed, and wondering how they are going to feed their families.", he told me as we were laying in bed after an intense night of passion. The one thing that Christian knows all too well is hunger. I can see in his gray eyes the determination to save these people from what he experienced as a young child.

It is now the day before Valentine's. Christian has not mentioned his plans for the night, leaving me to think he has something extravagant planned. After dressing for work, I come out of the bedroom and see my sexy husband getting dressed. He is wearing a white dress shirt, gray jacket and pants. I bite my bottom lip as I stand there admiring him.

"Like what you see, Mrs. Grey?", he says as he slowly walks towards me. He has the look in his eyes that he gets when he is about to work his magic on me.

"Well, the view is pretty hot, Mr. Grey. If I weren't already dressed for work, I would show you just how much I like what I see."

"You can always be late for work. I am sure your boss will understand that you had some needs to be filled. In fact, I think your boss would say take all of the time you need.", he whispers.

I roll my eyes at him. I can't be late just because my husband wanted to fuck me. "Did you just roll your eyes at me Anastasia? I think that warrants a spanking, don't you", he asks.

Gosh I want him, now. Maybe I can be just a bit late for work. "I don't know about a spanking, but I will settle for a quickie with my husband", I say as I start to undo the buttons on his shirt. I kiss him on his neck and soon am stopped.

"You don't get to roll your eyes and have your way with me, Mrs. Grey. You have been naughty", Christians say as he pushes me on the bed. He unzips his pants hurridly. "I think we can do this without having to get undressed entirely, Mrs. Grey," he says as he pushes my black dress up.

"Christian, please I want you", I moan as he slides two fingers in me and starts to explore my insides.

"Always ready for me, maybe I will reward you", he says as he continues to move his fingers inside me. He then slams into me hard making me whimper. "We need to be quick baby," he says with a smirk. Soon he is thrusting harder and harder into me. "Come for me baby." With those words I shatter around him, soon followed by Christian. "Ana, baby, that was amazing"

"It was indeed Mr. Grey, not long enough though," I giggle.

"Well, my wife had a point, we do have to get to work, but I will make sure it lasts longer next time baby.", Christians replies as he adjusts himself after our morning quickie.

We head downstairs to the kitchen. Gail and Taylor are sitting at the table drinking coffee and laughing. He has her hand in his. They look like two lovesick teenagers. "Good morning you two," I say interrupting their gazing into each other's eyes.

"Morning Ana, morning Christian," Gail answers clearly embarrassed after being caught in a close moment with Taylor. "What would you two like for breakfast?"

"I will just take some coffee to go please Gail. Mrs. Grey had a problem that needed to be fixed so I am running late," Christian says with a wink.

"I think I will just take some yogurt and granola to go Gail. You two seem cheerful this morning", I say with a smile.

"Well, Jason was just telling me how excited he is excited about tomorrow night," Gail blushingly says as she looks over at Taylor who is just as red in the face.

"What is tomorrow?", Christians asks with quizzing look on his face. Like he doesn't know. I know that he is playing dumb. He is Christian Grey, he never forgets.

"Valentine's Day, of course sir", Taylor says looking at Christian.

I look at Christian and all of the color has evaporated from his face. That is not good. He was not playing. He forgot!

"Shit, I don't know how I forgot. I have been so busy with this deal that it slipped my mind. Ana, I am sorry. I will make sure the night is perfect.", he says apologetically.

"It's ok. I know that you have been busy. You know now that it is tomorrow, and that's all that matters",I say. I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt that he forgot. I decide to brush it off.

Christian leans over and kisses me. "Have a good baby. I love you, and I love you too Blip," he says as he leans down and kisses my swollen stomach.

"I love you too, and Blip says he loves you too Daddy", I say kissing him back. I get up and get my yogurt and granola. Sawyer arrives in the room and I make my way outside, followed by Christian and Taylor. We kiss more time before we each get into our waiting vehicles, ready to take us to work.

Sawyer is driving behind Taylor until we get to a stop sign. Taylor then turns right as Sawyer turns left. I look out the window and see the vehicle carrying Christian soon head off into the the busy Seattle morning traffic. Suddenly, I get a weird feeling. It is a feeling of disappointment that I have been keeping in. Yes, it does hurt that he forgot tomorrow is Valentine's, our first. "Snap out of it, he now knows, and he will make up for it," my inner goddess says. Still, I can't shake the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day arrives, and the feeling I had the day before remains. I have no idea why I still have feel this way. Once tonight gets underway, I am sure I will feel better. Christian left early for a breakfast meeting with the owners of the company he is trying to acquire. He says the deal should be done by the end of the day. He said that he would meet me at outside work at 5:00 and to be ready for an enchanting evening.

"Morning Hannah, happy Valentine's Day." , I say as I make my way into my office. I notice a dozen red roses sitting at her desk. "Those are beautiful roses."

"Thank Ana. My boyfriend sent them to me." Boyfriend? Hannah has never mentioned a boyfriend. I glance at Sawyer, and he has the look of love on his face as he smiles brightly at Hannah. Suddenly, I pick up on the electricity between them. I have noticed in the past that the two of them have chemistry.

"That was very sweet of your boyfriend Hannah. I wish you both the best.", I say looking at her and then Sawyer. This is great news. I make my way into my office, expecting an email from Christian. Odd, there is not one. Just then, my phone rings. As I answer it, I see Christian's smiling face on the id.

"Morning, Baby. Happy Valentine's Day.", Christian says

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Mr. Grey. I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too. The good news is the sale is almost finalized. I can't wait till tonight."

"Me either.", I say with a smile. Christian told me that he has a special night planned but it was a surprise. "So, I will see you at 5?"

"Yes, I will be there at 5 to whisk you away to the most perfect Valentine's Day. I have to go, Baby. Ros just walked in. I love you."

"I love you more." After hanging up with Christian, I get to work reading some manuscripts. It is hard to concentrate. Valentine's Day with Christian Grey is going to be something I never forget.

The day passes slowly by. At 4:45, my phone rings. It's Christian.

"Mr. Grey, are you here early?", I ask upon answering

"Ana, I don't know how to say this. I am going to have to cancel tonight. The sellers are being asses. Baby, I am sorry."

Suddenly, my feelings of disappointment turn into anger, and I can not hold back the feelings that I have inside me. "Sorry? Christian, I know that work has always been a big priority for you. I get that, but sorry doesn't fucking cut it! This was supposed to be a special night for us. But once again, I am shoved to the side. Silly me for thinking that I was important.", I say, feelings tears start to fall down my face.

"You are my number one priority. You and Blip . Please understand. I can't just walk away from this deal."

"Srew you Christian!" I slam my phone down. That man infuriates me at times. I can not believe him. Sawyer appears at the door at 5. I rush into the car and the thought of Christian cancelling on me pisses me off.

When I arrive home, I decide to read a book. This is not how I wanted to spend the night. I hear my phone ringing. It's Kate. "Kate, hey. Why are you calling? I figured you and Elliot would be enjoying Valentine's Day."

"We are about to head out to dinner. I was just calling to see how your day has. I am sure Mr. Money Bags has went all out."

"Actually, he is working." The tears that had fallen earlier have reappeared. "I am just going to read and probably call it a night early."

"That bastard! You are not spending the night like that. You are coming with me and Elliot to dinner. I will not have my best friend alone on Valentine's Day."

"Kate, no. I will not intrude on your evening. This is a night for just you two."

"Don't argue with me Ana. We will be there in 15 minutes. If you are not ready, I will drag you out of the house myself." Before I can reply, she hangs up. I know that she means what she says. Relentlessly, I change into the red dress that I had planned on wearing tonight on my date with Christian. I might as well put it to use.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, Elliot and Kate are outside. I get into the back of the car, trying to smile. Kate gives me a sympathetic look. I know that she is probably furious with Christian too.

"How lucky am I to be spending Valentine's with two hot women," Elliot says looking into the rearview mirror at me. "I have always have had this fantasy where.."

"Stop right there.", Kate says holding her hand up. "If you ever plan on having sex with me again in this century, you will stop right there."

"Fine. Ana, I am sorry about your plans falling through. My brother is a workaholic."

"Thanks. I hope he is not this way when the baby comes."

"Son of a bitch. I think we have a flat.", Elliot says

Could things get any worse? Elliot pulls the car over to the side of the road. Kate doesn't look happy. "Change it then, Elliot.", she tells him.

"Babe, I have no fucking idea how to change a flat. I will have to call someone to come. Oh, there is someone right there who can maybe help.", Elliot says pointing towards a man in the distance. I can barely make out the figure. It looks like he is standing on a boardwalk leading to a nearby lake. "Ana, will you go and see if that guy can help us?"

"Sure, I will be right back." I start to make my way towards the boardwalk. The closer I get, the more clear he becomes. I stop dead in my tracks. Christian. There he is, the love of my life standing at the edge of the boardwalk in a tux. I notice rose petals scattered on the path leading to him. He has the biggest smile on his face. In his hand, he holds a rose. I hear music playing, "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional.

"Christian, what are you doing here?", I manage to say through tears.

"Ana, I lied. The deal was closed this morning. I had all of this planned. Baby, I am sorry for lying.", he says as he pulls me into his arms.

"You are forgiven. I can't believe this. This is amazing Christian.",I say kissing him.

"My dearest Anastasia, since the day you fell into my office, I have been the one falling, falling more and more in love with you every single day. You are my lifeline. There is nothing in the world more important and special as you. My life used to be filled with darkness, but you have been a ray of light. I love you with all of my heart.", he says. He kisses me passionately.

"You are the most remarkable man. You never cease to amaze me. I love you."

With that, Valentine's Day is now complete. I said it before and will say it again. I have the perfect life.

**Thank you all for reading. I enjoyed writing this, my first fanfiction :) **


End file.
